


LiEat oneshots

by CyrilLeonhearts



Category: LiEat
Genre: Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilLeonhearts/pseuds/CyrilLeonhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiEat oneshots. Feel free to request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

Prompt: Write something that begins and ends with fire

Smelling smoke was never a good sign. Unless he had lit up a cigarette, smelling smoke was not good. Smoke (definitely at night) meant that someone had breathed fire. Again. Teo shoots up in the motel bed. Blinking through remnants of dreams and thin cold light seeping through the window, Teo looks around wildly. Smoke spirals upward in a thin trail. It collects at the roof of the room looking like a thin cloud.

“ EFI!” At her name the young dragon snorts and shoots out of bed. She looks around wildly, blonde hair bouncing off thin shoulders. Finally she locks her sleepy gaze onto the offence. Her violet eyes blink, still registering the situation. Then all at once she comes to life.

“Papa! I didn’t mean to!” It’s not that big of a flame, really. But, once you’ve been woken up multiple times due to fire you begin to grow tired. Teo throws off the sheet and reaches for a glass of water on the desk. In a fluid motion he pours the remnants at the flame. It sputters and smokes more, but doesn’t die out.

“Shit.” Teo rushes across the room to the bathroom. He stumbles over his feet and slams into the counter. Despite the pain flaring in his abdomen, he begins to fill the cup up again. The smoke is beginning to grow thicker looking like a storm cloud. Turning on his heel, Teo rushes towards the flame. The flame is at the edge of the blankets eating up the fabric. Teo dumps the water over the fire again. This time the flame dies down even more, but still smolders. Searching for something else, anything, in the messy room he spies a blanket. Grabbing it quickly Teo begins to smother the flame. Why hadn’t he done that in the first place?

Efi has now backed away from the flame. She’s swathed in the blankets looking like a cocoon. Only her head peeks out, tears pricking at her eyes and a frown. Teo knew she knew what was coming. Dropping the towel, which smells like smoke and shampoo, he gives a sigh of relief. The damage wasn’t too much. If they left early in the morning and tucked the sheets in no one would even notice.

Crossing the room, Teo heads for the small window. The harsh thin light shoots in rays through the smoke. Giving a slight cough, Teo opens the window. Pulling back the curtains a breeze rolls through. The sky is painted in light pinks and fading purples, hidden behind other stores and restaurants. It’s a beautiful sight, but not one that he wanted to see so early.

Teo turns to face the small dragon. Efi jumps in her blanket then pulls the covers over her head. As if that would stop her punishment. Teo can’t help but give a small smile. “Efi.” He draws out her name. The covers shiver. His padded footsteps sound across the room. A dangerous smile glints across his face. He calls out to the young dragon again. The covers are still. Teo reaches the bed side now. “I’m not that mad Efi.” He kneels to one knee.

Efi pokes her head out of the blankets. Her hair sticks to her face, but doesn’t hide the bright innocent smile she gives. “Really?”

Like lightening Teo’s hand shoots forward. He flicks her forehead a growl ripping from his throat. She gives a shocked gasp and slams back against the wall. “That was a lie.” How did she not see that coming?Giving an irritable sigh, Teo stands back up. “Pack your stuff, were leaving.”

Efi rubs at her forehead. Tears prick at her eyes and she sniffles. Her nose begins to twitch. Teo is grabbing clothes, his or efi’s or someone elses, back turned away. She takes in a gulp of air feeling the embers spark up her throat.

“ACHOO!” A small flame shoots out her mouth. It bounces against the bed leaving black marks and lands on the floor. Immediately a smoky smell fills the room. Teo doesn’t even have to turn.

“EFI!”


	2. Crepes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the party at Gold Town there's some time to kill.

Teo stepped lightly off the train. Efi followed behind quickly, hopping down the stairs. The sun hung high in the sky shining over the hundreds of people milling around. With a flick of his hand, he and Efi were off towards the exit.

 It was still around noon, giving them plenty of time to walk around. He was used to the slums of the city, not the rich areas. People walked around, their clothes expensive and jewelry shining brightly. Stores lined the street each boasting more expensive clothing then the next. Stopping in front of one window he gazed at the displays. A full ensemble of jackets and outfits greets him, each in bright colors. _Like a clown,_ Teo gives a grimace. Efi gives a small ‘ooh’ and smooshes her face against the glass.

“Hey uh T- Sid.” She corrects herself quickly, “Are we buying more clothing for the party?”

“No.” Teo snorts. “We don’t have any money.” He turns from the window and begins to stroll. Efi follows quickly matching his leisurely stride. Her hand snakes its way onto his jacket and clings to the fabric.

“Then what are we doing?”

“…Killing time.” Teo answered slowly. There was still a little while before the party started. He still didn’t really feel like going as well. Efi gave a nod her blonde hair bouncing. When he was kid he dreamed of living in this part of town. At the same time, he also resented it. There were people living well and kids with parents while he was living in the slum. Then he end- _no._ With a slight shake of his head Teo banishes those thoughts. There was no point on looking back on the past.

“Sid?” Efi’s voice draws his attention down. She frowns and tugs at his jacket. “You look a little pale, are you ok?”

“Hm? Yes.” He answers quickly. Was he that easy to read? Maybe to Efi, but to no one else. She brightens at his answer and puts a little skip in her step. The stores were beginning to change from clothing to food. The smells drift through the air mixing with the next. Breads, sweets, meats, he can smell it all. No point in eating now however, there would be free food at the party.

“Oh! Sid!” Efi tugs on his jacket. She points to a café. It’s an outdoor café with white tables outside. Blue umbrellas make up the ceiling and provide a shady area to eat under. He knows what she’s going to ask next. “Let’s go to the café!” She looks up to him, eyes hungry, mouth salivating.

“No.” He’s quick to deny her. Teo walks quicker down the street. Efi gives a shocked gasp and yanks on his jacket more. “Efi…” He gives a warning.

“Let’s get crepes!” Her mouth pulls into a pout. “We haven’t gotten crepes in forever.” That was true. Teo stared at the young dragon. Finally he gave a sigh and shook his head.

“Efi. We don’t have the money.” She frowned at his words and tugged even harder. When had she gotten this unruly? With one hand, Teo fished for something in his pocket. He hadn’t restocked in a while, but there should be some pieces left. Finally, he pulled a wrapped candy out. “How about a snack instead.” The candy bobbed in his grip. The young dragon followed the motion with her eyes. Her mouth pulled into a frown and she let go of his jacket. Adopting a pose, she stroked at her chin.

“That pose…” She looked like him when something was truly troubling him. She gave a hum and looked between the outstretched candy and the café.

“Ok!” Efi gave a smile. Her hand is outstretched waiting for the treat. Teo drops it into her palm. That would placate her, she wouldn’t be asking for another crepe till _after_ the party. Who knows, if everything went well maybe they could get it as a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this request, sorry it took so long! School is killing me! Anyways, if you want to request something leave a request.  
> Also, I'm thinking of doing some 1bitheart oneshots too, but idk.   
> Hope you all like it!


	3. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight against a horde. It doesn't go exactly planned.

                There was still some kinks to work out for the whole ‘fighting’ thing. Teo placed another Band-Aid on a long gash on his upper arm. The white coat he had been wearing was now torn and stained with blood. _Note to self: avoid hordes._ He looked over to Efi, she was happily chewing on the last of the lies they’d defeated. Her new skirt was ruined however, guts, mud, blood, all over it and her shirt. The young dragon turned to him eating the last bit.

                “Yum!” She gave a smile. Teo grimaced back and rooted around the medicine box.

                “Hey runt, come here.” He ordered her. She frowned, most likely at the name, and stomped over. Her new boots were dirtied as well, but that could be cleaned. Scratches and bite marks littered Efi’s body, most were on her arms, but there was a long scratch near her neck. Teo grimaced at that one and motioned her closer. Efi happily obliged. She took another big step and beamed at him. “Don’t move.” He ordered.

                “I won’t!” She stood still. Teo turned and rummaged through the medicine box. Pulling out bandages and other ointments he turned back to the squirming dragon. She shifted her weight from leg to leg and toyed with the hem of her skirt.

                “Efi.” Teo’s voice had an edge to it. Immediately she stilled, her eyes going wide. She gave an eep and let go of her skirt. He went to work. He disinfected the cuts, eliciting yelps from the young dragon, and glared at her. She blinked back tears as he dabbed some disinfectant on the cut near her neck. It ran from her collarbone up behind her shoulder. “Keep still.” He gave a second warning. Efi squirmed as he applied more disinfectant.

                It wasn’t like he knew whether or not she could get infected. He didn’t know much about the young dragon right now. Either way it was best to play it safe. Finally, he could start applying the bandages. Efi gave a small sigh and shuffled in place. “Hey papa,”

                “Not ‘papa’,” Teo chided finishing the first set of bandages. Efi frowned, but continued on.

                “Papa,” she ignored the growl he gave, “why do those lies show up?”

                “Because you’re a dragon.” Teo answers easily. He drops one of her arms and reaches for the other. One of the lies had chomped her good on the forearm. Small teeth marks stretched from the edge of her wrist up her arm. He hoped she wouldn’t get an infection.

                “Can other dragons do what I do?” She asked. He didn’t really want to have this conversation right now. Finishing bandaging the bite mark, he gives it a light slap. She yelps and leaps back. Rubbing at the bandage she glares at him.

                “That was a test. You’re all good.” He stands. Her mouth forms an ‘o’ and then she smiles. He lied again.

                “Thanks papa!”

                “Not your papa” Teo gave a weary sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to be getting shorter ~n~  
> anyways, school is really wearing me down so expect more chapters later. As always feel free to request something or comment!


	4. Meetings

**Teo POV**

                It’s not like I wanted to go. After the whole Gold Town incident I found myself and Efi sticking to the smaller legends and keeping out of the larger cities. Feathers had furiously apologized for sending us to the party and promised us with some information to check out that was interesting. Of course this meant that we were heading to a larger city and were invited, again, to a party. The main interest was a series of priceless paintings. I had bluntly refused at first almost leaving; I had had enough of parties and priceless things. Even Efi’s boundless enthusiasm was dampened at the thoughts of another huge party, but the thoughts of paintings made her excited. Feathers and her ended up ‘convincing’ me to go even if it was for a few minutes, and that the culture would enlighten and possibly change my attitude-her words not mine. So we hopped into a train and left for Ivory town.

                We arrived at the beginning of the party and entered a mansion. It was three stories high and the insides were a pristine white marble. It was living up to the name of Ivory mansion. Efi gave a loud _woah_ and skittered inside. She gave a quick twirl and scampered towards the large pillars to the side. Giving a short sigh I head towards the dining room where they would be displaying the paintings and where the food would be. Loud footsteps echoed the walls and something hit my hip. Efi whispered a _sorry_ and I rolled my eyes. Opening the large doors sound burst forth. Chatter exploded forward little snippets reaching my ears.

                Ignoring most of it, I swept past most of the richly dressed people and towards a free table. Efi stayed by my side giving little noises of excitement at the huge crowd. Most of them were swarming at the paintings their bodies swaying idly at the soft music. Taking a seat at a table near the edge of the room I lean back into the chair. Supposedly these paintings were excavated or something and taken from an ancient culture. I didn’t really care. Really I was here for the free food, eating all you want and then leaving sounded great. Efi took the seat across from me laying her head on the white table cloth.

                “Hey, I’m hungry.” She pouted her gloved fingers digging into the cloth. Slightly shifting in the seat I point to the large banquet table at the front. She pouts more puffing her cheeks out. “Give me a lie!” First she complains about me lying to her and then she wants a lie. With a sigh I give a simple lie.

                “I want to be here.” With a quiet pop a small ink blob with a shape of a cat appears. It slinks across the floor its green eyes round and mouth giving a jagged smile. “I wAnT To BE hERe.” It copies me in gurgled speech. Efi is out of her chair in a flash attacking it. Her mouth is almost drooling as she scoops it up and bites into it. Eyes soften as she chews slowly and sits back down as if nothing had happened. Her fingers dig into the little lie holding it in place as it tries to escape. The green eyes almost seem to be crying invisible tears as she takes another chunk out of it. Interesting. Tapping my fingers lightly against the table I look around again.

                More of the people have gathered around the paintings ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ at their supposed beauty. I wouldn’t know because I can’t see the paintings with them in the way. They’re all dressed up fancy as well, wearing the latest fashions and lots of jewels. We didn’t look so bad ourselves, but we were a _little_ underdressed. Not that it mattered because we were just here for the food, er well I was.

                “Hey Sid, can you tell me about the paintings?” I was reusing the name. “Aren’t they… exca… exca… excavern!” Efi smiles brightly to herself as if she got it right.

                “Excavated. Means to get out of the earth.” I gently correct her. “Supposedly these paintings are from an ancient culture depicting their way of life or something.” I try to explain it in a way the young dragon can understand. She gives an animated nod enraptured by my explanation. Her bangs move into her eyes and with a sweep of her hand she fixes them. Hmm, maybe should get her a haircut soon. Idly I mess with my own hair, I had changed the color and grown it out some more, but perhaps I should go short again. She asks for more on the paintings and I give a shrug. “You’d have to see yourself.” Standing I point to a spot that’s cleared.

                The young dragon jumps out of her seat again and basically runs to my side. Continuing onward we nestle into the mass of people. Even if she was growing taller Efi was still barely taller than my hip. Standing on her toes she craned her head and swiveled her head back and forth eyes wide at the paintings. Her bow, cocked to the side, bounced with the movements and almost to the rhythm of the classical music. Leaning down I picked her up underneath the arms and brought her up to chest level. She gave a breathy _woah_ and swung her legs.

                “Your heavy, maybe we need to slow down on the sweets.” I smirked and turned my head to the next painting. A foot connected with my stomach and a small grunt escaped my mouth. Efi gave a _humph_ and hung limp in my hands. I practically drop her back down. “No sweets for a week.” That got the young dragons attention as she spun on her heel and gave a small cry. A flurry of ‘it was an accident’ and ‘I’m sorry’ left her mouth. That would teach her to kick me.

                “Hey, did you hear…” I turned my head to the woman next to me. She had her black hair curled and in a side ponytail. She turned to me and swirled a glass of wine. “That the phantom thief will be showing up.” My body went cold. Cyril would be showing up. I hadn’t seen her or the others since Gold city and specifically avoiding anything where she would show up. The woman blinked and cocked her head to the side. Her boa scarf shifted concealing more of her face. “You look pale, are you ok?” Quickly I switch to a more pleasant personality.

                “Ah really, I’m fine thank you.” I give a small smile in return and place a hand on my hip. “I hadn’t heard the Butterfly would be coming here, at what time will they be making an appearance?” How long do we have to leave? The woman took a slow drink of her wine and closed her eyes. Giving a small hum she brushes imaginary lint off her red dress.

                “Around nine I believe, but I’m not too sure.” She gave a small giggle. “Do you think they can really steal some of the paintings? I mean there are so many guards and people.” A small frown tugs at my lips. Didn’t Cyril get away with the Auric Antique last time, she could certainly get away with one or two of the paintings. I quickly excused myself and dragged Efi back to our table. She gave a small shout in surprise and gave a glare. A childish one, but still a glare.

                “Sid what was that for!” I rubbed at my eyes and felt my insides freeze. Honestly, the only other time that we go out and Cyril and the others are supposed to come. Even if we had ‘made up’ and she didn’t want revenge anymore there was no telling what she would do if she saw me. Looking down to Efi I grimace, couldn’t lie. Promised her I wouldn’t.

                “We’re leaving, Cyril and the others are supposed to make an appearance.” Efi gave a small gasp and seemed to straighten.

                “The Fantathief!” I gave a nod. She crossed her arms, looking more like she was hugging herself, and gave a frown. “Hmm even though she forgave you… you think she’s gonna pull something?” I gave a shrug.

                “Hard to say, I don’t know what any of those guys are thinking.” Efi tapped her foot lightly, a habit she was beginning to grow, and tilted her head to the side. She opened her mouth. The lights flickered off.

                The room was plunged into a pitch black darkness. Screams erupted around followed by the crashing of shattering dishes. Giving a curse I grab Efi’s hand and try to piece together where the doors are. Footsteps sound and another round of screams fill the air. I turn my head to where the footsteps sound circling my head around the room. I can’t see anything in the thick darkness except for the silhouettes of the people. In my peripheral vision a blur speeds across the room swiftly dodging everyone. It’s Cyril. Efi pulls at my pant leg and points at the blur her finger following in the darkness. A dragon’s eyesight was better than a humans.

                The sound of something hitting the floor, something wooden by the hollow sound, directs my sight to the other side of the room. She was certainly fast I would give her that. Most of her blurred shape is obstructed by the painting she holds but she still is deftly running through the masses. I grab a knife from inside my sleeve and aim. I twist my body, feet shuffling beneath, trying to get a clear shot. Maybe in the arm, wouldn’t want to cause any dangerous damage. Would want to avoid the painting too, didn’t want to get on the wrong side of even _more_ people. Just as I’ve got a clear shot of her shoulder she stops. The upper part of her body turns and I can feel a gaze on me. A shiver runs down my spine and my arm falters.

                A blink and she’s gone. Footsteps echo and something brushes against my side. A hand claws at my side and tugs at the sleeve. Yanked down something warm tickles against my ear, it’s someone’s breath, no not someone’s –Cyril’s. “Meet us at the burger joint at the edge of town.” I pull away and lash out with my free hand. My hand grasps at air. Turning I squint through the darkness to see where she went.

                The lights flash back on overhead. Blinded I cover my eyes hearing a small cry as Efi did the same as me. Blinking rapidly my eyes begin to readjust to the bright lights. Scanning the flustered crowd of people I look for any signs of her. Some people have their mouths covered looking on in horror at the paintings. Following their stares I look to the wall. Three spots on the wall are devoid of the frames or the paintings while another spot is just missing the painting. _She really is fast,_ I had to give that to her. A tug to my pants draws my attention back to Efi. She’s frowning and pulling at her gloves.         

                “Teo, what are we going to do now.” A good question. Rubbing at where Cyril had grabbed me I scan the crowd. Guards and police are now pushing people away from the paintings so they can investigate. We had no need to stay and help, but they wouldn’t just let us go would they? My chest tightens at what Cyril had said, she wanted us to meet them? Assuming _they_ also meant Gene and Enos, she wanted a little reunion after what happened last time?

                A part of him still blamed Cyril for all that happened in Gold Town, she was the one who had caused Efi’s powers to go out of control which endangered the whole area. I was also to blame however because it was _my_ lies. She also did so out of anger and hurt that I had abandoned them and joined the Red Spider gang. Logically thinking it was my decisions that led to the whole event happening, but she was the one who acted and caused it.

                “Cyril told me to meet her at the edge of town.” I whisper to Efi. A guard passes by us an ashamed look on his face.

                “… Are we going to meet her?” No. That was the initial thought, but my heart wavered. I wanted to talk to them again, to set everything straight. I wanted to know what happened after they left and how much they’ve changed. I still cared for them, the ones I dared to call my family.

                “Ye-““No one is allowed to leave until we’ve questioned everyone and got their statements.” A ringing voice coming from an officer. Giving a bone weary sigh my head drops. Damn you Cyril.

                Lamp posts blink ominously overhead. They shine a sliver over the cobbled road that Efi and I are walking on. It’s nearing midnight now the city shutting down as its late night residents are going to sleep. The questioning from the police had taken longer than I would have liked, they canvased the area and got statements from every party goer. Most of it was the same drivel anyways- ‘I couldn’t see anything! It was too dark!’ Letting out an irritated groan we pause underneath a streetlight. Efi sways on her feet; tired gaze staring at nothing. She was way past her bed time.

                “Hey runt, think you can make it to the meeting place or do you want to rest at the hotel.” She blinks as if not understanding what I’m saying. Rubbing my temple I take a deep breath. “Forget it, you’re going back. I’ll meet Cyril alone.” Efi gives a high pitched whine at this and is suddenly awake. Her cheeks puff up and her hands curl into fists.

                “I’m not sleepy!”

                “Yes you are.” My eyes narrow at her behavior. Of course she was tired, even _I_ was tired. “You haven’t slept in forever.” Efi closes her mouth and looks down. She’s in deep thought contemplating whether or not she was really tired. A cold wind blows and she gives a shiver.

                “I’m not sleepy. And the hotel is far away.” She gives me a pointed look. She was becoming more quarrelsome by the day. Shrugging I turn and continue to walk down the path. No point in arguing if we’ve already come this far. Her footsteps are quick to follow mine. They echo on the empty street the heels clacking rhythmically. The street curves downward the squished buildings spacing out. Further ahead on the horizon is the edge of town.

                Only one building is still open. Among the closed stores and ranches is a gas station. The parking lot is vacant besides one car. It’s a sleek black car that blends with the night. The sign above it flickers on and off the ‘e’ completely dead. Despite this the parking area is well lit; the lights almost _blinding._ The road behind the large store is dead, no cars in sight. _A good meeting place,_ I have to give them props. Hopping onto the sidewalk I can’t delay the meeting any longer.

                The door opens with the jingle of a bell. Stepping inside I scan the area for them. Tucked away into a corner is the only occupied booth. Three people sit there lounging as if not a care in the world. My fists ball and press against my sides. Taking a deep breath I tear my gaze away from the table. I didn’t want to talk to them, not yet. Efi waits patiently by my side her arms crossed and feet shuffling. Even she looks a little reluctant to meet up.

                “Go pick a snack, nothing too expensive.”  Pointing an arm at the rows and rows of chips, candy, and soda behind us. Her face brightens and with a turn of her heel she’s hurtling down the aisles. She stops at the candy and begins to pick at the different colorful wrappers. She brings one close to her face, examines the contents and then looks at the other. Holding back a laugh I shake my head instead. I walk to the counter where a small slack eyed adult waits. He blinks as if not noticing my presence till now. Giving a half smile the man shifts his weight.

                “What can I get you?” his tired voice mirrors how he looks. Efi rushes to my side and slams a yellow wrapper onto the counter. Waiting for the man to ring it up I turn to where Cyril and the others are. Gene gives a wide wave wearing a goofy smile. Rolling my eyes I dig some change out and throw it at the cashier. Can’t delay this any longer. My shoes squeak against the white tiles as I approach the table. Efi shuffles behind me her attention solely on the wrapper.

                I stop in front of the booth. Gene is slouched against the seat one arm bent to rest on the bench. Enos is sitting across from him sitting bent over the table. He avoids my gaze and hunches over more, he tears at a straw cover, over and over.  Finally I look to Cyril. She sits straight in her seat eyeing me with a disinterested look. Her arms are crossed and resting on the table.

                “Brother.” She speaks calmly.

                “Cyril.” I can’t keep the hint of bitterness out of my voice. From almost being killed to meeting in a gas station burger joint. How far we’ve come.

                “Seats open if you wanna sit.” Gene scoots more to the side and with a wave of his hand shows off the seat. He beams a wide grin and rests his head on his hand. I give the small burger joint a once over looking for a chair. Turning I drag a cheap plastic chair and place at the edge of the table. Then I take a seat by Gene. Efi clambers up the plastic chair and sits fiddling with the wrapper of her snack. We sit in silence waiting for someone else to break it. The only noise is the soft playing music overhead and the crinkling of the candy wrapper. Enos seems to shrink more in his corner crossing his arms and leaving the pile of scraps alone. I stare down Cyril. She’s not in her suit like at the Gold Mansion, but in a casual shirt. Her red eyes stare me down like she’s appraising something she’s stolen.

                Efi bounces in her seat looking from one face to the other. Oh, right she wasn’t there with me when I met up with Gene and Enos. Waving an arm in the two’s general direction I give an introduction. “Efi, this is Gene and Enos.” The two give small waves and shift in their seats. The young dragons face lights up in recognition.

                “You’re the inventor at the mansion! The one who looked like they were gonna barf!” Efi exclaims pointing to Enos. Gene snorts and turns away hiding his laughter with a hand. The man himself blushes and stammers that it wasn’t really him.

                “That was me.” Cyril cuts in. “I just disguised myself to look like him.” Efi’s mouth shapes like an ‘O’ and then she falls silent attention going back to her candy. Enos stares at Cyril a frown tugging at his lips.

                “You made me look like I was going to barf?” He quietly accuses her. Cyril gave a shrug and a smirk slips onto her face.

                “I made it look like I was you, so yes I made myself look sick.” Enos’ mouth screws up. The table collapses into an uncomfortable silence.

“It’s too awkward,” Gene mutters too himself shifting in the seat “So uhh… what have you been up to Teo?” He raises his voice trying to start a conversation. I shrug and look to Cyril. She meets my gaze, then drops it to look at her hands. Her cheeks redden by the second as she avoids my gaze.

                “Nothing much.” I sigh turning to him. He hadn’t changed much since I last saw him in that… room. His black ponytail is draped over a shoulder showing that it hasn’t been brushed in a while; it looks like Efi’s hair when she’s just woken up. “Traveling, lying, the usual.” I don’t feel like elaborating. Gene gives a small nod and fidgets in his seat. He drums his fingers quietly on the table.

                The table collapses back into silence. Efi is still struggling with the candy. A small smile quirks on my lips as she fumbles with the packaging. They truly were child resistant. Her mouth presses into a line as she puts it on the table. Crossing her arms she collapses back into the chair giving a glare. Before I can reach for the candy, a pale hand grabs it. Cyril sits back in her seat and in one tear opens the bag. She places the bag back in front of Efi and returns to examining her hands.

                “Thanks.” Efi smiles widely then tears the candy bag open more and begins to dig in.

                “No problem.” She rests her head on her hand and looks out the window.

                “What have you all been up to?” I repeat Gene’s earlier question. Enos sits up straighter and gives a tired smile. Stark against his pale skin are dark under circles. Cyril shifts in her seat, but otherwise stays quiet.

                “Well… uh… I’ve been flying these two all over the place.” Gene answers. He licks at his lips and tugs at his white sleeves. He’s wearing a black jacket similar to the one I saw him in last time. “And been flying some random rich people around.” He flicks his ponytail behind him. “You’d think it’d get kinda boring after a while but its great traveling everywhere.” Turning Gene gives a bright smile. He shifts in his seat and jabs a finger in Enos’s direction. “He’ll tell you differently though, he’s _still_ afraid of heights.”

                Enos shrinks into the seat his eyes narrowing. “It’s not illogical to be afraid of heights. I mean, the plane could crash and kill us all. Plus I-I get so dizzy up th-there.” His voice quiets until it’s a mumble. He fumbles with his sleeves pulling at the edges. “And… you still can’t swim. That is unbelievable.” Enos smirks to himself. He _still_ couldn’t swim. Gene jolts forward, face bright red and his green eyes wide.

                “What! That- that is…” He shoots a side glance to me.  “Uhh…yeah… I guess so…” he mumbles sinking into the seat. He crosses his arms against the white table and looks to the window. Efi gives a small laugh and tilts her head.

                “What’s so bad about swimming? I love swimming!” She’s only been once, but that was enough to hook her on it. When we went back to the Azure Resort she had swam at their pool. But afterwards she had complained about how her hair felt and how her skin felt cold and how the water clogged her ears and got into her eyes. Even after all that she still begged to go swimming when there was a pool. With a shake of his head Gene gave a huff.

                “Swimming is terrible. My hair gets all wet and stringy.” Gene complained waving his hands for emphasis.

                “But Sid does my hair after that? He dries it and puts it up.” Efi pulled part of her blonde hair forward and twisted around her fingers. Oh, right I was going by Rick here.  She tilts her head the other way and gives a soft smile. The table quiets and Gene mouths ‘Sid.’

                “Is that the name you’re going by here?” Cyril asks. I give a nod and she smirks. “Still making up names after all this time?” No doubt I know what she’s referring to. Enos stifles laughter beside her, hiding his mouth with a sleeve. I press my lips into thin lines and close my eyes.

                “It really was a spur of the moment thing.” Enos manages to speak between his fits of quiet laughter. “Right Teo?” Hands curl into fists beneath the table. His body shakes slightly as well as Cyril’s. Gene can’t hold in his laughter anymore and bursts out into a loud fit. Placing a hand on my temple I give a sigh.

                “Yeah.” I give an exasperated response. I rub my hand along my head tussling the red hair. The laughter slowly panders out. The three still have a glow about them however, their eyes shining and cheeks dusty red. My chest tightens and I can’t breathe. To think I would be talking to them like this after all this time. Yes, they did try to kill me, well not _kill_ but make me swallowed in lies, but it felt nice to talk to them after all of this. To think that they would have stick together after all this time too. Taking a deep breath my head shakes. Almost impossible for this to happen.

                “And what’s with the hair man?” Gene’s sharp laughter rips me from my reverie. He nudges my shoulder with his elbow and leans closer. Instinctively I lean back from the man invading my personal space. He runs his hand through my red hair messing up the carefully styled bangs. With a scowl I slap his hand away and lightly push him back. He gets the message and leans back further, but that grin still won’t leave his face. “What did you do to it?”

                “I _dyed_ it.” I give a sharp reply.

                “For hiding?” Cyril asks. I give a nod. Enos frowns beside her and leans against the white plastic table.

                “Why not just get a wig?” Efi gives a snort and jumps in her seat. I give a side glance to her; she’s imagining something weird again. I can feel it. Cyril raises an eyebrow at the young dragon’s behavior and a small smile quirks at her lips. I cross my arms and look to the youngest member of the table.

                “What?” I ask her. She tilts her head and her bow shifts forward.

                “Ah, I was imagining one of those circus wigs. Like the ones those clowns wore!” She gave an animated nod. “Sid should try one of those!” _No._ They were colorful afros that belonged on those _clowns_ not _me._ Gene starts laughing again not bothering to cover it up.

                “Looks like” the words fall out his mouth “she’s got your next outfit covered man.” He’s grinning annoyingly wide.

                “You should wear it. It would be an improvement.” The clipped words drip from my mouth.

                “Hey!” At the exclamation the others begin to laugh again. Efi doesn’t laugh, drooping over the table. As much fun as it was talking with these three again, I should probably get going. Getting up from the seat, I lean down and pick up Efi. She makes little protest, her weak slap doing nothing against my back. “Uh Teo?”

                “We’re leaving.” I turn to face them. Gene looks a little sad, he slumps into his hand, but doesn’t lose the bittersweet smile. Enos picks at his jacket cuff, he doesn’t meet my eyes. Finally, Cyril. Her lips are pulled a melancholic smile.

                “Good bye Teo.”

                I shift Efi and feel a smile of my own tug at my lips. Closing my eyes, I turn from them. “See you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really old (written back when LiEat 3 just came out) so I hope you guys like it. Honestly I love the Leohearts siblings so expect more with them.   
> As always feel free to leave a request.


	5. Picking apples

“Picking apples?” Efi’s hands deftly braided her hair. She was focused on the strands, not sure if she heard Teo right.

“I’m invited to an apple orchard.” Teo sighed. He turned the small yellow envelope over. In large elegant handwriting was an invitation for him. Efi frowned and let go of the braid.

“Aww I wanted to go.” She pouted.

“You can go in my place.” Teo scowled. He had gotten it from a lady in the previous town. She had cried and begged for them to take something as payment. It wasn’t their usual style, but he wasn’t complaining. The city they were going to, Carmine City, was known for their delicious fruits; specifically apples. Inside the invitation was a ticket to a specific high end orchard.

“Hm? Really!” Efi grinned widely. She abandoned her hair project and shot towards him.

“No.” Teo shot her down. Efi stopped in front of him. Her lips pursed and she crossed her arms. She glared at him with her childish pout. Not that it did anything, it wouldn’t change the fact there was one ticket. And it wasn’t like he was just going to send her. No, she would get kidnapped or worse. Dragon trafficking has been on the rise, thats what Neil told him last time they met.

“So we’re not going?” Efi looks down. She kicks at the ground with the toe of her short boot. Teo scratches at his red hair, with a sigh he pockets the envelope in his short coat.

“We’ll think of something on the way there.” Teo walks out of the small hotel room. It takes Efi a second to register what he said. It finally dawns on her and she scurries out of the room with a grin.

The sun beats heavily on the two. Teo picks at the fluff around his hood, sweat dripping down the back of his neck collecting in it. He was dressed for the wrong season. Efi on the other hand is in a shorter red cowl. It stops midway down her stomach and is perfect for the heat. It allows for the short breezes to pass through.

“How much farther?” Efi asks. She leaps over a large branch in the cracked road. Trees of all different species line the edges of the road. The sunlight filtering through their bushy tops drenching the two in much needed shade. Teo breathes a sigh of relief and shrugs.

“Not much farther.” He wasn’t too sure himself. Orchard upon orchard are lined up next to each other. The only tell that they’re at the right one is a large sign. The signs are nailed into the trees, hidden by the overgrown vegetation. Efi trails her small fingers over the vines. This would be her first in an orchard. It would be Teo’s as well, but he doesn’t mention it. These things were much more fun for children.

A shiny brass sign draws his attention. His eyes narrow. “There.” He turns and walks across the street. Efi gives a small noise and leaves the overgrown vines. She frowns as she runs to catch up to the man.

The orchard is very different compared to the surrounding ones. The smell of earth and fresh, ripe fruit is overwhelming. The smell of apples, pears, peaches hits Teo’s nose. He wasn’t even in the orchard yet and he could feel the smells wrapping around, soaking into his clothes. A man stands at the gate. He’s a portly man with a balding head. He sits at a small desk with a white box. The sign below proclaims the prices of tickets and baskets. Teo grimaces at the price of a single ticket.

“Here to buy a ticket?” The portly man turns towards Teo. Teo pulls the ticket out. Here would be the difficult part. The man takes the ticket and looks it over. Teo himself pulls Efi closer. A lie is on the tip of his tongue, a smile playing on his lips. Teo straightens and waits for the man to finish. After what feels like an hour the man rips the ticket. He pulls out a basket and and holds it over the table. Teo pauses. Was he not going to question? Teo reaches over the table and grabs the basket. “Enjoy your stay.” The portly man wheezes sitting back in his chair.

Efi opens her mouth.

“What ab-” Teo slaps his hand over her mouth. If the man wasn’t going to question it then neither shall he. Efi’s mmh! Of surprise is muffled by his thick glove. He gives the man a bright, fake, smile and drags the young dragon in.

“We will.” Teo lets go of her mouth and scowls.

“Hey! What was that for?” Efi frowns. Teo hands her the basket.

“He didn’t care.”

“Oh.” Efi contemplates his words. She gives a nod of her head and looks up. Teo can feel her gaze slide from him to the fruit above. She grins widely and starts for the tree. A low hanging branch, heavy with ripe apples, in her sights. Teo watches with amusement as she reaches, but is too short. Efi gets on her tiptoes and reaches again. She was getting taller, but wasn’t tall enough.

With a pout she stands down. “If only Mr. Captain was here.” She sourly turns to Teo.

Teo snorts. He would probably enjoy this. Not only was he tall enough to reach all the fruit, he could slack off. “Which ones you want.” Teo reaches for the fruit. His gloved hand pauses at an apple.

“Hmm.... all of them.” Efi proudly declares. She buzzes with excitement almost dancing under the branch. The basket she holds bounces. Teo picks at an apple hearing the stem snap. The smell of the fresh apples is all around him. He pauses. No harm in eating it right? He looks over to make sure Efi is watching. With a grin he brings it to his lips.

Efi lets out a shocked gasp as he bites into it. It’s crisp. Teo pauses savoring the flavor before chewing it. Damm, this is good.

“Hey!” Efi tugs on the bottom his jacket. “I want one too!”

Teo takes another bite.

Determined, Efi reaches for the apple. With a grin he brings it slightly out of reach. Her nails dig into his side as she tries to climb him to get the apple. It feels like a kitten is clawing into him. With a slight shove of his hand he pushes her back down. She pouts again. Her gaze slides from him to around the orchard. Other families pick at the apples, dropping them into the baskets. One kid is sitting in the branches of the tree. Curling her tiny hands into tiny fists she turns to the tree.

The trunk is scratchy. She clambers up reaching for the lowest branch. It bends beneath her weight. I’ll get my own fruit, Efi frowns. Her arms curl around the branch as she swings over. The branch bends more with a low groan. Teo reaches his arms out ready to catch the young dragon if she fell.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting an apple.” Efi says it like it's obvious. She shimmies across the branch. Teo dodges her swinging legs, catching her ankle. “I don’t need your help either.” Efi pulls herself up. She pushes off his palm and swings her leg up. The branch bends more.

Teo smiles not sure what to say. He feels laughter bubbling up, but pushes it down. The young dragon looked ridiculous. She was half hanging off the branch, one hand outstretched for an apple. He can imagine her face serious. He’s stuck with his imagination as leaves cover her face.

“Am I close?” She can’t see due to the leaves. Teo takes a step back observing the scene. Her fingers brush the branch right above an apple. Teo takes another bite of the one in his hand.

“Yeah.”

“Really?” She shimmies forward a little more. Teo can barely see her between all the leaves.

“...yeah.” Teo takes another loud, crunching bite of the apple in his hand. Her hand pats the branch, fingers splayed for anything. Technically, he wasn’t lying. “Try a little lower.” He advises. Efi follows his advice and grabs the apple. She makes an excited noise in the back of her throat and rips it off the tree.

The branch shakes with the movement. Other apples drop from the tree with small thuds. Efi comes down next. “Shit!” Teo reaches his arms out to grab her. He’s slightly too late only catching her arm. Luckily, she doesn’t land all over the dropped apples.

“Efi?” Teo lets go of her arm. She was fine at the Azure resort, she’ll be fine. He tries to slow his pounding heart.

“I’m ok.” Efi sits up. Leaves and sticks poke out of her long hair. More sticks and leaves are stuck in her short jacket. She turns to him and proudly displays the one apple she picked. “Look! It’s perfect!” She pushes the bright red apple into his sight.

“I can see just fine.” Teo bends back and pushes the apple away. Was she fine? No scratches or blemishes mark her skin. With a sigh, his pulse returns to normal.

“No falling out of trees.” He flicks her forehead. She gives a squeak and drops the apple in her lap.

“Ow!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm taking longer and longer to write these. Sorry for the delay, but school and other fanfics call for me. I have an account over on fanficiton .net @PhiraLostflame if you want to read the story taking up all my time. Its Color Hex! Precure. *selfishly promotes self*  
> Anyways as always feel free to leave a request or review!


	6. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LiEat 3 Bad End One - Great Big Liar

Efi’s shoes were muddy. Not by actual mud, but by muddled lies. Her shoes slipped over them endlessly, the soles caked with the semi-liquid. The bottom of her skirt hem dripped with the lies as well. Whenever she sat down or slipped the skirt collected the liquid. It was hard to find clothes that didn’t have lies on them. Everytime Efi got a new skirt or dress the little lies would already be tangled in the cloth.

“EfI KeEP uP.” Teo motioned her onward. Efi hurried, her hand reaching for his. With a smile,(it looked like his, but it wasn’t his, this wasn’t him) Teo clasped his hand around hers. Efi idly fixed her ear mufflers and tried to put on a brave smile. It was getting harder every day. Every little thing he did reminded her of the old Teo. The snacks, the threatening to take said snacks away, the smiles (though rare).

Her grip tightened on his hand. How long had it been? How long since this happened. The days were always the same. The sky a muted blue; the only color in this place, the buildings deteriorating with all the lies, the streets cracked and broken, Teo and her walking as if this was ok. As if this was normal.

“Don’t worry Teo, I’ll fix this.” Efi mumbled the words. She leaned her head against him. Sometimes she had to just say the words aloud, just to make sure she hadn’t forgotten the promise.

“WHaTs to FiX?” Teo hummed. His hand slipped from hers. Efi felt like the muted sky. Like a washed out version of her younger self. Teo’s hand went to pat her hand. It screwed up her ribbon and ear mufflers. Lightly, she pushed away the hand and went to fix the headpieces. That was another thing he did often. Always messing up her ribbon or ear mufflers. Sometimes, Efi thought he did it on purpose.

“Don’t worry.” Efi smiled again. Her face felt like it was cracking.

“Im NoT.” Teo scoffed. His pace slowed, stopping in front of the Gold Mansion or what remained of it. Lies caked against the windows and walls making the building itself hard to make out. The only reason Efi could clearly make this building out from the other ones is because this was the beginning. The place where Teo and her were last truly together. She didn’t like to think about the people locked up inside. Not about the Dragon Captains either.

“YoU hUngRY?” Teo jerked a thumb towards the mansion. Her stomach barely rumbled. “WEve BeEn WalKiNG ALl DaY” he walked forward. “YoU ShoULd bE hUngRy.” Like that would convince her. Efi dragged herself forward.

Lies dribbled from the cracks in the doors and windows. After a while, the liquid lies were solidifying. _Yes, because I’m stronger. Just a little longer and I can save Teo._ That’s what she liked to think.

Picking up one of the lies, she sank her teeth in. It was like one of those gusher candies Teo got her a long time ago. (Maybe it wasn’t that long, who knew here.) The outside was hard and chewy, but the inside was a thick liquid. The lie let out a squeal as she bit into it. Liquid dribbled over her fingers as she sucked and chewed on the lie. It was just a quick snack, then, her and Teo would go back to walking.

The mansion was quiet. The whole city barely made any noise. If she strained her ears, Efi could almost hear something like footsteps inside. “EFi.” Teo interrupted her thoughts. She turned to him, the lie in her hands just an empty husk. “CoMe ON.” He turned on his heel.

Efi finished the lie. She scrambled to reach Teo before he got too far. Losing him, that would be disastrous. Her hand slipped into his. Her gaze slipped upward towards his face. His red eyes were pointed forward, but they looked softer. The liquid lies that dripped down his face and black hair seemed to slow for the moment. Efi’s hand squeezed tighter.

**They continued to walk onward.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I don't know why I haven't written anything for this end yet. Maybe because I like fluff. I'll do more with this end later on because 1) this is my second favorite end 2) its interesting and 3) yay. Anyways leave a comment, constructive criticism or anything.  
> Also, feel free to leave a request as always! Here or on my Tumblr.


	7. Break Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil tries to take a break

                Neil left his office for the first time in days. White hot fluorescent lights shined above, drastically different from the natural lighting he preferred. Squinting slightly, Neil shuffled around dragon and human workers, making his way towards a break room. The workers buzzed around him, moving to and fro the small, office hallways. Seeing something other than the piles of papers and wooden grains of his desk was a blessing; one he wasn’t going to forget.

                “Oh,” said Neil, barely making his way into the break room. It smelt of stale coffee and cake, but still better than his office. That wasn’t what he was surprised at however, no, the break room always smelt vaguely that way. Across from him and lying across a couch was the newest chief; Iris. The young dragon lied limply, her hair draped across her shoulders and cheeks and pooled along the floor. Soft snores reached Neil’s ears and brought a smile to his face.

                The young chief was always working hard, flying to and fro cities— often leaving her teammates behind— and got the job done. She also split a lot of the work with him, taking the easier cases and freeing up time for him and Brett to focus on the major ones.

                _There’s a blanket in here somewhere,_ if Neil remembered correctly it was in a cabinet. Even if it she did free a lot of time up for him, he wished she would take it a little easier. If she was passing out or forgoing her own health for her job then they’d need to talk.

                Leaning down, Neil pulled open a cabinet. Bare shelves met his eyes. With a small, disappointed frown he turned to the next. It was hard being so tall and having to reach so low. Again, bare walls met his eyes.  _It’s in here somewhere,_ it wasn’t the first time Neil caught someone sleeping on the break room couch. But, it was rare. Usually the dragons made their way to their rooms before collapsing.

                “Captain, what are you doing?”

                “Ah, Brett,” Neil smiled, turning from the series of empty cabinets. “I’m looking for something.”

                “Your mug was moved to your room.” Brett entered into the break room, stack of papers in hand. Neil suppressed a sigh.

                “That’s not what I was looking for, but thank you.” Neil turned from the shorter dragon and to the cabinets above the counter. Maybe someone placed them with the dishes.

                “Then what are you looking for?” Brett asked, crossing the room to stand by him. His gold eyes narrowed, sweeping the area out of habit. Once they landed on Iris, Brett shut his eyes. “How many time have I told her not to sleep in here?”

                “This isn’t the first time?” Neil didn’t stop poking his head through the wooden shelves. Many cups and plates met his gaze, but not the blanket.

                “No. She’s always sleeping here or at her desk,” Brett replied with a slight shake of his head. “I’ll get her out of here.”

                “No. Its fine,” said Neil, “let her sleep.”

                “Captain, you can’t baby her.” What a rough way of speaking! Neil stopped rifling through the shelves for a moment. Was he babying her? No, he trusted the young chief and _knew_ she did a good job. She deserved a break every once in a while, just like him or Brett or anyone else. As long as she wasn’t sleeping on the job, then it should be fine.

                “You can’t ignore your health Brett, forgoing sleep for a job is dangerous. Not just for yourself, but for you squad mates.” Brett frowned at his words, eyebrows furrowing. After a few moments of silence he nodded and sent another glance at Iris.

                “I know that, but sleeping in the break room…”

                “Ah, I’ll talk with her about that,” Neil said with a slight smile.

                “If you would.” One of the shadow wisps that made up Brett’s horns and wings flared to life. It stretched across the room like hardened smoke, spiraling into a limb like shape. Passing through one of the lower cabinets, one that Neil missed, the smoky limb pulled out a soft, purple blanket. It was immediately passed into Neil’s hands.

                “Here you go, Captain.”

                “Thank you, Brett.”

                With a soft unfurl, the purple blanket was gently draped across Iris’s sleeping body. She barely shivered, a look of contentment easing on her face. She sank more into the couch which brought a smile to the two captain’s faces.

                “And this is for you.” Brett turned and plopped the stacks of paper he was holding onto the counter. “Please try to finish these by tomorrow.” With that, he stalked off towards the door and exited like a shade. Neil barely had time to register what happened before a sigh escaped his lips.

                “Thank you,” it was a sarcastic thanks. At least he could get a little coffee beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I haven't posted anything with LiEat since forever. Just had a little inspiration and wrote this up really, really quick (emphasis on quick). Hope I got the characters right!


	8. Bad End Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efi confronts the Great Big Liar.  
> Requested by my friend~~~ Glad you finally got good taste in games!!

Efi adjusted the drooping ribbon in her hair, eyes focused like a steel blade on the man before her. He stood with head held high, a small smile on his pale face. Black lies dripped in thin lines across his face, dribbling down his neck to stain his collar. All these years and he hadn’t changed. And she? Well, Efi had changed a lot.

“Teo, the time has come. I’m going to save you,” Efi said. She drew herself to full height, hands curled into fists by her side. Over the years she’d grown taller, shooting like a weed with all the lies she’d eaten. By now her head brushed his shoulder even when cowered.

Without a thought horns and wings flashed into existence. They were jagged and sharp, growing like thin barbs with staggered lengths along her head and back. It felt so long since she’d last summoned them and with shock she realized they’d grown a lot larger since she was a child. They fluttered a few feet across, cutting through the air with no resistance. Their colors were electric blue and the brightest pink she’d seen in forever.

Were colors that bright in other parts of the world?

Were colors that bright normal?

“Save me? What do you mean?” Great Big Liar Teo shook his head and with the same infuriating smile continued, “I’m me.”

“No. You’re not.” Despite having the same voice, the same tone and face, this was not Teo. This was not her papa.

Efi stepped forward despite the shaking in her heart. It drummed loudly in her ears drowning any hesitation she felt. It was time to confront him. She was stronger than she’d ever been. Power flowed along her skin and hummed like static. Her wings stretched further like skeletal fingers while her hands reached forward.

Teo was so cold. His skin was marble white, drained of all color. She could trace his veins with her eyes; thin and black and utterly corrupted. They stretched a spider web beneath his skin, connected all the way to his heart.

It was time to eat.

The world stilled. The buildings once bowed beneath the weight of lies solidified, standing taller and straighter. Thick webs of lies slowed to a stop. The tiled road tittered and shook, lies peaking their heads out from beneath the stones. Ghostly eyes multiplied along the buildings and roads, blue and green and every color in between.

Clouds rolled uncomfortably overhead, dark gray and heavy. Despite looking ready to break and shower the two in rain, they continued to turn and swallow one another.

Teo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. The glove came back covered in lies.

“Quit messing around.”

Efi barely dodged the swipe. Her boots clacked against the stones as she stumbled back.

“Since you’re acting like this, you aren’t getting a snack,” Teo scolded lightly. His red eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me flick your forehead either. Let’s go.”

Efi shook her head. “I can’t. I promised I’d help you.”

“Help? I don’t need help.”

The solidified lies shifted forward. They slunk along the building edges and floor, eyes wide as they approached closer and closer. They were almost beneath Efi’s feet as she dodged another attack from Teo. A knife drenched in lies embedded itself into the ground a few inches from her. Another thudded a second later.

“Teo…” The uneasiness once more made Efi’s throat tighten. Was she really strong enough? Were all the years of eating and eating and _eating_ for nothing?

 _No! This hasn’t been for nothing_. Even if she wasn’t strong enough to get rid of all the lies, she could still do something.

The air thickened making it hard to breathe. Efi stumbled back, senses assaulted by the smell of lies. Just then, Efi noticed his lips barely moving. He seemed to be saying something, but she couldn’t hear what it was. His lips moved furiously while his gaze pinned Efi to the spot.

“Why are you messing around today? We have important things to be doing,” Teo said, loud enough for her to hear. “I don’t have time to play with you.”

“This isn’t a game.” Efi ran across the street once again.

Squeals pierced the air as she trampled the little lies not fast enough to quite get away. As she got close to Teo once more, the liquid dribbling down his face hardened. With a simple flick of her wrist Efi ripped the lie off his cheek. Her horns and wings pulsated with power as she continued to assault any lie within her reach. Teo shouted and tried to move away, but Efi wouldn’t relent. Heat poured from her fingertips growing to become multiple flames. They flickered and spat embers against anything within reach. The edge of Teo’s coat caught fire, sending the Great Big Liar off kilter.

 _“EFi!”_ He struck wildly, catching her across the head. “WHat aRe yOU DoINg?”

This pain was nothing. Efi blinked back the stars dancing along her vision and tried to regain her balance. For all that Teo had gone through, was still going through, a little smack to the head wasn’t going to stop her. Certainly not when she was so close to having him back.

“I diDN’t MeAN To Hit yOu,” Teo apologized. “BUt ThIS IS PoinTlEss. I DoN’T NeED HelP. I’VE BarelY EveN CHanGed.”

Taking a deep breath, Efi puffed her chest out. A loud howl ripped past her throat sounding every bit of hurt that she felt. It echoed loud and clear in the empty streets, the only noise to be heard. The windows vibrated and even the buildings seemed to shake. Immediately the pain stopped, instead replaced by that same buzzing strength she’d felt before. The physical pain at least. Efi’s heart ached every time Teo spoke. He wasn’t the same. He _wasn’t._

Teo patted the edge of his coat killing the last vestiges of fire. That infuriating smirk was gone replaced by a scowl. For a moment Efi was stunned. When was the last time she’d seen Teo with a different expression? One displaying something other than a wry smirk? Before Gold Town?

Efi was so caught up in trying to recall that she didn’t see the attack coming. A wave of lies crashed into her side sending her sprawling to the floor. There was barely a bite of the pavement against her skin before she was up once more.

Her nails dug into Teo’s coat. It felt slick like she were grabbing something wet instead of a coat. But, a grip for a second was all she needed. Efi dug her teeth into the nearest lie, swallowing it one gulp. And the next one too. And the next. And the next. And the next.

Once again Teo was howling in her ear; words that meant nothing because they weren’t from _her_ papa. Just the Great Big Liar. The Great Big Imposter.

Rough hands shoved her off and Efi hit the ground once more. Her muscles screamed an argument and for a moment her legs wouldn’t respond. She was so _tired._ So _full_. There was that annoying hint of nausea beginning to creep up her throat telling her she’d had her fill. Black spots danced along the edge of her vision, or, were those lies creeping closer? She shook her head clear of the thought.

Looking at Teo, he still looked the same. Ruffled, his hair skewed to the side and his jacket singed, but almost completely unchanged. Lies coalesced in the shadows of his clothes, poking their heads out along his skin. With ghastly eyes they watched her unblinkingly. For all she’d eaten there was still more.

_Ah, I still can’t eat them all._

Blood red eyes gazed down on her; narrow and wild with anger. A single blink and all those emotions were gone. A wry smile filled Teo’s face and he relaxed back.

“ARe yoU DoNe MesSing AroUNd?” He asked, voice teasing as if she hadn’t just attacked him.

“…”

She still wasn’t strong enough.

“Just… awhile longer then.” Efi smiled though her face hurt. “Don’t worry… I’ll continue to stick by your side.”

Efi stumbled to her feet, dispelling her wings and horns. The unfamiliar weight disappeared leaving an ache between her shoulder blades. Teo walked forward, sending the lies around his feet to scatter with shrieks. As he grew closer and closer Efi began to worry. Was he really mad? What was he going to do? Efi had never made him mad before, at least, not in this form.

Efi flinched the moment his hand brushed the side of her head.

But, no flick came.

“There.” He pulled back. “Your ribbon’s straight.”

“Oh…” Efi lightly touched the ribbon. It was still a little skewed to the side, but was certainly straighter than before. The ribbon had grown ragged over the years, gaining not just holes but stray threads that unraveled at the lightest touch. Out of everything that Teo had given her, the ribbon was all that survived.

“I don’t know why you keep that ragged thing,” Teo said as he turned. “I’ll find you a better ribbon.” Without looking to check if Efi was by his side he walked off. Efi watched his receding form for a moment. Her insides rolled and tumbled and tightened until she could hardly breathe.

With another light touch to the ribbon, Efi raced after Teo. After all, she didn’t want to leave him alone. Not like this.

“Teo… Just wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey. I'm gonna start writing some LiEat drabbles and oneshots. Feel free to request something on my tumblr Cyril-Leonhearts.


End file.
